My Auslly One-Shots
by Amcwish
Summary: A collection of Auslly one-shots each centered around one of their songs, chronologically.
1. Can't Do This Without You

Can't Do It Without You

Ally's POV

Day 1

I kept trying to play different notes on my piano but nothing sounded right. My songbook wasn't filled with any ideas either. Just me. Sitting there. Obviously having no luck.

Just about a second after I think of calling Trish, the eccentric girl enters the practice room. But right now it seemed more like the-area-where-I-can't-come-up-with-any-ideas room.

"Hi Ally! What are you doing?" She asked smiling. As she said this I jumped for two reasons: 1. I was muddled in my own (sadly not song related) thoughts and I forgot she was there 2. She never asks that without wondering if there was something seriously wrong with me.

She stifled a laugh but I kept thinking so I was paying half-attention.

"How are you doing?" She said with concern. What is going on with her?!

"You sound like somebody died? And, as I aware of, nobody I know died, right?" I asked questioningly

"Sorry, I just thought you would be sad that Austin's gone for the week." she replied solemnly

"I mean I'm upset but it's not like he died." I replied

"Oh okay. I didn't get an answer to my first question..." she replied whispering the last letters of the word question.

"Well, I trying to write a song for both me and Austin so that neither Ronnie Ramone or Jimmy Star try to kill me. But I can't think of anything. I think I have writer's block." I told her honestly, thinking of Ramen Noodles when I said Ronnie's last name. Sorry if Ramone sounds like a fancy way (perhaps French way) to say Ramen. Also I really like Ramen noodles and I just might eat a package every night. What?! I like Ramen Noodles!

"That can't be true! Show me what you have so far."

"I told you, I don't have anything!" I almost yelled at here

"Maybe it's because Austin's not here." she said calmly like she was trying to get a crazy person to relax. Maybe that's was she is doing...

"Maybe you're right." I say concurringly

"I going to go shopping. You want to come?" she asked

"No thanks, I need to work on these songs" I explained

"Oh okay. Good luck" she said heading out the door

"I'll need it!" I shouted back to her since she was probably down the stairs already.

As I settled myself into the piano bench. I read the card on top of it from Austin's flowers.

I Can't Do It Without You

Day 4:

3 more days of useless songwriting went by with no luck. All I got out of it was a couple of restless nights, shaking hands and scattered crumbled-up papers surrounding the piano.

I tried to play another note but my hands told me to stop after hitting just one key. I tried to write but my hands didn't want to do that either. "Well what am I supposed to do!" I felt like yelling at them for there inability to help.

I walked over to the window. The trees in the distance relived my eyes from the constant sight of the piano. I put my hands on the A/C and let them rest there for a while.

Wow. I really can't do it without you.

The Day Austin Comes Back:

I stood on the pavement of Austin's driveway anxiously, putting all my weight on one foot then the other. What are you supposed to do when you are about to fall asleep at any moment.

A saw the sedan pull in with a surprised Austin driving it. Did I tell you that he didn't know our place of meeting? No. Okay.

He got out of the car and I instantly ran towards him. You do crazy things when you have practically been living on coffee. As I hugged him I said something that I don't regret.

I carefully whispered in his ear "I can't do it without you."


	2. Double Take

Double Take:

**Ally's POV**

Double take. Giving something/someone a second glance, after initially taking notice the first time. Or in this case something Austin does when he really likes someone. That he's done to every girl.

Except me.

Something that normally wouldn't bother. But it does. A lot. I need to get my double take.

There he goes again. Looking behind his back at the next girl who passed by. She wasn't even that pretty. Who am I kidding, She is gorgeous.

I hide behind my songbook and start scribbling down ideas.

Riding a motorcycle. Nope.

Riding a mechanical bull. Nope.

Riding a real bull. Definitely no!

Finally I came up with an idea that didn't not involve riding anything that could cause me to get hurt severely.

I laid out everything I needed to get my double take.

Next Day

At the Mall Food Court

After getting everything set up (not much, just the sound equipment), everything was ready. Just about time too. Austin has had so many double takes in the past twenty-four hours and it is my turn to get one. It was just about the time that Austin comes to get his daily pizza from Mini's.

I walk up the stairs on to the tiny food court stage that we had used to film the recreation of performing Don't Look Down at the costume party when we were making the rockumentary.

By the way, rockumentary is an actual word! I was writing in my back-up journal when we were filming it because I had accidentally got my songbook stuck behind the piano and I forgot it was on wheels... Anyways, so I went to type it in and when I got to m it automatically put it rockumentary.

Sorry, I get distracted when I'm nervous.

Speaking of getting distracted, did I tell you about the time Owen fell in love with the bird in the cuckoo clock. I would try to play with him, but every hour he would be so distracted with thoughts of his girlfriend and waiting for her to come out that he wouldn't pay attention to me. But a couple days later, the clock broke and we had to get rid of it. Poor Owen was heartbroken.

Sorry, I did it again.

Austin's here! He is starting to walk over to Mini's. He looked over at me and waved then turned his head back in the direction of Mini's Time to start!

"This song is dedicated to Austin Moon." I left out his middle name so that I didn't embarrass him in front of everybody and distract him from my song.

Well, his song. No, my song. I don't know what it is. It wrote it and he sings it so...I don't know.

Now I am singing Double Take, not taking my eyes off of him.

And that's when he finally gives me my double take.


	3. Break Down the Walls

Break Down The Walls:

No One's POV

Austin is a go-getter.

He is not scared to do anything. Except for bungee-jumping. But he did that! He sees the shy girl with the brown hair and amazing talent almost everyday. What's stopping him?

His parents.

They weren't happy about them being friends. They told him that friends was all they were. They hated the Dawson, ever since the Mall Olympics.

It was the last event. The Bagging Event. Of course since the Moons sell mattresses, the Moons had to get the mattress in the hatchback of a truck. It was pretty easy to keep track of who was winning because the two stores were right next to each other. When Mike Moon was running, mattress in hands, to the white GMC that was parked right outside of the store, he slipped on a banana peel and fell. Both Mimi and Mike saw Mr. Dawson's wide grin when this happened so instantaneously figured that he was the one who left the banana peel and have never thought that the man could have just thought that someone slipping on a banana peel is funny. Because it is.

If it weren't for his parents he would go for it. He would go right up to the stunning girl and asking her out. Because he's Austin Moon, and that's what Austin Moon does. He is not afraid to ask the girl of his dreams on a date. At least that's what he says. And even though he sounds like he really would when he talks about her to Dez, neither Dez nor anyone believes it. Because even though he is Austin the go-getter, asking out Ally scares him the most.

Ally is scared of everything.

Yes, everything. She's scared of her Math test on Monday. She's scared of Ronnie Ramone (when he gets angry, of course). She's scared of tripping on a jump rope (that's why she where's a helmet when she jump-ropes) She's even scared of the rat that lives in a hole in a corner of the wall in her bedroom, right where the wall meets the floor. One thing that scares her the most though, is Austin Moon.

No, scares isn't the word. There really isn't a word to describe it. So let me rephrase that. One thing that scares her the most is rejection from Austin Moon. That's it. Now I'm satisfied.

He freaked out when he thought she liked him. Imagine what it would be like if he knew she really did. At least that's what she says. She fears so much about something that she hasn't seen yet. Even the rat is something to be more afraid of, she's seen that. Trish tried to tell her not to be afraid of something that hasn't happened yet. Ally's logical answer : but this is a big something!

People can be so oblivious.

They are writing lyrics in the practice room. She doesn't know that he wants this to last forever. He doesn't know she's feeling butterflies. The good kind, of course.

Austin tells Ally that he just needs to play a song for a minute. Ally, confused, just lets him do his thing and play the song, giving him a simple "Okay"

He starts playing Break Down the Walls. Not singing it. Just banging on the keys, hard. Anger filling him with every note. How could his parents do this to him?!

He didn't know she wanted to break down her walls too. The walls of fear that was keeping her from doing what she wanted. Asking Austin out. She didn't know Austin's parents just told him that he can't hang out with Ally anymore. He was just supposed to be there for a last goodbye of sorts.

Ally was going to stop him and tell him that he'll break her piano but she could tell something was up so she let him finish. She couldn't even pick out where the lyrics would be. It just sounded like harsh notes in sequence. He finally finished, glancing down at the keys glumly.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked him with concern. She already knew the answer.

"No." Is all he could say. He just didn't want to tell her. He knew she would be devastated and he couldn't see her like that. It would break his heart.

They awkwardly sat there, not saying a word. Ally wanted to know what was wrong but she didn't want to pressure him.

Finally, Austin couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her. He always told her everything. "I can't hang out with you anymore!" he said quickly to Ally, whose face turned from concerned to sad and confused. This is why he didn't want to tell her.

"What?! Why?! Did I do something to get you mad at me?" she asked him.

"No! It wasn't you! My parents told me to stop hanging out with you." he said instantly. This was so not fair.

"Oh" she said. She was about to cry. She ran down the stairs and sat on the last one. Instantly, she started sobbing into her palms.

He followed her, stopping immediately when he saw her crying on the final step. His heart broke right there. He ran down he stairs, almost tripping on his feet. He plopped down on the step and was about to confront her when her head jolted up from her hands.

Her face was a pale red, stained with the tears she had just shed. She looked at him and said apologetically "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that. I just can't believe I can't hang out with you anymore. What about our music?"

"I don't think we can write together anymore." she told her, hoping that she wouldn't cry again.

"This is awful!" she told him like he already didn't know that. She looked down at her knees sadly.

After a couple of hours of reminiscing, they decided it was time to say goodbye. Ally said she would drive him home so they would have more time together. They both just couldn't believe it was the end of their friendship. All of a family feud of tripping over a banana peel.

They got to his house faster than they both expected, both of their faces falling when Ally pulled up to the front.

He got out and she followed, giving him a final hug before he went. Without think Austin kisses her. As they kiss, she can't believe this is happening. He planning the way he was going to telling his parents because he surely wasn't going to stop hanging out with her. And as they did, they both broke down the walls.


End file.
